Becoming a God!
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: 12 new Diary Holders are born and things are much worse. Different Diary's mean more death and betrayal. Who will become the new God?


It was quite and dark in the small room of a 17 year old girl. Her big brown eyes slowly opened as she yawned quietly under her breath. Another day of school... She thought to herself as she slowly slid off her bed. Her name was Mary, a name she particularity didn't like, but wasn't fully against it. She plopped on to the floor, looking at the mirror that sat against her wall; it needed a good cleaning, but she was far to lazy now. She brushed out her short hair, a beautiful teal color. She never liked having short hair, but she couldn't help it for her hair grew very slow. Half assing it, she placed her long extensions on to her head; it now reached down to her butt. She always said 'if you can't have long hair, buy it.'

"Today will be a good day..." She sighed to herself, doing her basic make-up. After slipping on her uniform: it was a basic blue short skirt, white blouse with a red tie. Her sister's alarm went off; telling her it was her time to rise. That means she had at least 30 minutes left before school. What was she suppose to do? Mary grabbed her phone, it was a habit anyway; going out of her room and went outside. God she hated school, nothing to truly do there most of the time. She didn't mind learning, it was something she had to have to live, but sitting there day by day doing nothing; that took a toll on her spirit. She turning on her phone and went straight to her note pad; she customized it to look orange, her favorite color. Everyday she always typed down what she thought and what she saw in people. It was something she just liked to do.

"What to type today..?" Her tiny fingers went to work as she typed her thoughts.

_- September 8 7:45 [Outside of Apartment room 246] Today will surely be good! I hope so anyway, I did my make-up and hair after all. It's not like anything bad will happen or at least I hope not._

With that quickly done, not thinking of anything else, she placed her phone in her bra and looked down from her apartment. These were the school's apartments and you were required to have a room-mate. Mary roomed with her sister luckily and it was easy on the boarding situation. The way everything was set up was that it was a straight hall way from outside, blocked by rails and a ceiling; each door lead into a one room and bath apartment. With a long look in her eyes, she stared at the school building, right next to the apartments; On the other side of the school was the boy's. Please, make school go by fast...

"Mary! Where is my brush?" Her sister called out. Her name was Hanna and boy did she have a short temper. She had long green hair and bright green eyes, she was taller than Mary by a couple of inches.

"It's by the mirror in the bathroom!" She responded, moving her short blue hair from her eyes. Her brown eyes looked down from the railing again and saw kids going to their classes. Perhaps she could go early? But, then what? Sit with no one and be in a classroom full of dorks. With a sigh, she peeked into her room. "I'm going on ahead." With that she quickly walked down the stairs to the first floor. Calmly, she walked past the courtyard, staring at the students that passed her by. She flipped out her phone with a blank expression.

_- September 8 8:00 [Front of the Courtyard]_ _Seeing all these people are making me kind of sad today. I wonder if I'll get lucky and a new kid will come today and become my friend. I mean... It's been long enough hasn't it? All I have is Hanna but, even then she has plenty of friends. I wonder what everyone is thinking of right now? It's Friday at least and everyone is sure to go out and party. I will be stuck in my room once more, doing nothing and typing in my diary. I think I'll_

Suddenly, she bumped into someone; making them drop their phone in the process. "I'm terribly sorry!" Mary squeaked, dropping to the floor; picking up their phone. It was a nice flat screen black phone. She handed it back to the student: he was a light tan color with dark brow hair. His black eyes looked her tiny frame over and with a small hidden smile he mumbled 'sorry' under his breath and continued on with his day. She looked at him until he turned a corner, a dump look across her face. Who was that? She's never seen him before. Shaking her head, she decided not to mess with him and continued to go to class.

* * *

><p>Tap, Tap, Tap went her pencil with a bored expression painting her face as she tried her best not to fall asleep. The day was only half way over and already Mary thought she was going to die. The teacher was a scrawny one, going on about math and the area's of a square. She sat in the back of the class, by the window; thank god she did so she could day dream better. The teacher also didn't notice her much back here so she was free to play on her phone. With a snicker to her right, her brown eyes migrated to the sound. Sitting on the other side of the class was the 'popular' girls group, no doubt talking about her. They kept slipping glances at her and a laugh followed after. Not a second later Mary flipped open her phone; typing down what she felt always helped her escape reality.<p>

_- September 8 12:40 [Inside classroom 103] They're talking about me again... Why am I always their favorite topic? I mean why can't they talk about boys; they are preppy popular girls. God, I hate the main one of the three. Her damn pink hair gets on my nerves! I wonder what their laughing about now? My hair? My poor family? I'm not much, but they talk about me everyday! This is getting tiring. Only If I could hear their thoughts._

When she looked up from her phone, the three girls were standing over her desk; was it break time already? Here we go... "Yes?" Mary put her phone back safely into her school bag.

The one with bright pink hair and green eyes snickered, "Always on you phone, huh? You freak." Her two groupies laughed at her horrible insult. "Why can't you be like everyone else and be useful? I mean no one likes you, no wonder you don't have any friends." With a frown Mary looked out the window; she's heard all this before.

"Look at Miuki when she's talking to you!" The girl on the right shouted, grabbing on to Mary's tie. Her brown eyes widen as she saw the girl's hand raise, ready to strike her. However, a hand grabbed the girl's wrist. We all stared wide eyed at a short, semi chubby kid with a dead set serious glare set on the bullies.

With a calm breath escaping his lips, "You young lady's better have not been wanting to do what I thought you were going to do." He spoke in a low tone. He had short brown hair and wore a boy's uniform; he must be from another class. Mary peeked over his shoulder and saw the classroom's door was open and if it wasn't for that; she would have been hit. The girl took her hand back with a grunt, glaring at him.

"Who are you?!" Miuki growled.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but all you need to know is that you need to leave before I get you three into some serious trouble." The three girls flinched.

"Whatever!" They all puffed their cheeks out, leaving the classroom; talking crap about what just happened. Even now they have to gossip... The young man turned towards her with a smile, holding out his hand to her. She took it slowly, confusion in her eyes.

"Thank you." She bowed her head.

"Nah, don't worry about it! I did what I had to do!" He looked away with a satisfying grin, "The name is Izzy by the way."

"But you're a boy..."

"Yea, but it's whatever. I don't really care you know? It's just out there and it suits me." He nodded. He sure was a weird kid, but then again when was she not? Mary rose from her desk with a small smile; turns out she was the same height as him.

"Thank you again, Izzy. I truly appreciate it."

With that she walked past him to leave, but he called out. "How about you sit with me and my gang for lunch? We could use a pretty woman in our group."

She looked over her shoulder with a shy smile, "No thank you, I'm busy." With that said she took off out of the classroom. She didn't want to intrude into their group. She knew what it was like to know someone for years and then be betrayed; she didn't want to go through that again. Yes, she wanted friends. However, in all honesty she wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>In her dark room, by herself of course; Mary browsed over the internet on her laptop. The charger was broken, but she managed to get it to work with a copper ball. Boredom marinated in the room from her and she wouldn't give just to get out. Where would she go though? No where that's what. She didn't have anyone to go with and going outside by herself to...Walk or something was just not worth it. Hanna was out with her two friends doing who knows what. She couldn't find anything interesting on the web and ended up getting off to sit on her bed; under the covers. Closing her eyes gently, she found her peace and opened her eyes to see she was in her own little world.<p>

It was a wide spaced room and in the middle of it was none other than God himself to her. He was huge and looked nothing like the man everyone thought he was. He had a skeleton like head and his body was connected to a giant machine. He was busy doing his business until he saw me standing there. His name was Deus Ex Machina, to her he was all she had including-

"Mary, here again are you?!" Muru Muru said, shoving ramen down her throat. She was a tiny girl with white and brown hair and huge eyes. She was Deus's servant, helping him with whatever she needed. Her and Mary were pretty close because of their love for food and manga. "Did you bring me anything to read?! I finished Uzumaki... It was scary! Give me something nice this time please!"

"Sorry Muru, I didn't bring anything this time." She frowned. "I just wanted to get away from everything."

"Soon you'll have nothing to escape from." Deus spoke up. Mary looked at him with wide eyes. "Soon all will be chaotic."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon!" Muru Muru cheered, finishing up her ramen. "It's sure going to be entertaining, but I'm glad you're in it! I'd hate to see you not have a chance."

With a frustrated sigh Mary spoke, "Can you please explain, Muru. I'm confused here. What's going to happen?" Hopefully she would get a tiny hint on what was going on.

"Sorry, can't tell you yet." She shrugged, then suddenly she jolted from her spot in the air. "Looks like you have a visitor."

With that said Mary's eyes bolted open and she heard someone knocking on her door. Who could that be? She flipped opened her phone and saw it was quite late. She got off her bed with a tiny hop, walking to the door to open it. Perhaps it was Hanna? But, why would she be in so late? She has a key to be more precise, why would she knock? Suddenly, Mary's phone made a weird nose making her look at it. What was that noise? She flipped her phone and saw her text screen was open. "What?" She mumbled.

_September 8 11:39 [Outside Apartment room 246 door] _

_Miuki: __Hurry up and open the door you loser! _

_Suka: I can't wait to beat her up! _

_Izumi: Why is she taking so long? She deserves this for embarrassing me! _

Mary's heart pounded in her ears. What was she reading?! Who sent this? What was going on?! Another loud bang from her door. Was the message true? What if it was the three girls outside her door now; was she going to get beat up?! Again they banged on her door, making Mary's phone make the same noise like before; she looked down at it with a gulp.

_September 8 11:41 [Outside Apartment room 246 door] _

_Miuki: If she doesn't show up and open this door soon, I swear she's going to get worse tomorrow! _

_Suka: I wonder if I can break her door down. Probably not... _

_Izumi: I swear I'll break one of her bones tomorrow! _

Mary sunk down to the floor staring at her phone in shock. It was them outside her door... But this doesn't make any sense? Why was her phone showing her this? She could hear footsteps leaving from the front of her door and her phone no longer made that strange sound. All this was to much for her... Why? Mary collected her thoughts, got off the floor and went outside her apartment. The girls were no where in sight, making her feel a lot better. She couldn't sleep like this... She had to go on a walk or something.

* * *

><p>How late was it now? She didn't care. How long had she been sitting on this swing set, not even bothering to push herself? Who cares... She didn't feel like caring about those things right now; her mind was far to filled with thoughts about Deus and her phone messages. How could she read their thoughts like that? Was that a hint from Deus? But then again... What did her messages have to do with anything on escaping from something. They were just her bullies thoughts on how they wanted to beat her up. Now that she thought about that... should she go to school tomorrow? She didn't feel like getting her face bashed in by three overly fancy stuck up girls.<p>

"I need to type this down..." Right when she was about to grab her phone it made the strange static noise. What?! Where they back!? She quickly opened her phone.

_September 9 1:45 [Up Town Park Gates]_ They're by the gates?! She refused to look over their just in case they didn't see her.

_Unknown: So she's one of the diary owners. I thought everyone was going to be a challenge. _Huh? Unknown? The messages showed the girl's names, but why not now? Static once again sounded, making her screen change.

_September 9 1:46 [Next to Up Town Park's Bathrooms] _Now they're next to the bathrooms! Wait, that's right next to the slides and that means they're close...To the swings!

_Unknown: I should just take her out now since her phone is right out in the open. She looks like an easy target. _Suddenly, Mary's phones messaged changed.

_**DEAD END **_


End file.
